


AoS Drabbles, StaticQuake

by TomatoBookworm



Series: AoS Drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Amanda Campbell - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Proposal, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Lincoln Campbell Lives, Lincoln Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Lincoln/Daisy drabbles collection.





	1. “It’s lonely here without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you. 
> 
> Drabbles for StaticQuake. 
> 
> Drabbles for FitzSimmons [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715035/chapters/46657414). 
> 
> Drabbles for other ships [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714543/chapters/46656130)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple Drabble. Prompt: “It’s lonely here without you.”

“It’s lonely here without you.”

Daisy went silent over the phone. Lincoln mentally kicked himself. He knew Daisy cared about him, but what they have was new. He didn’t want to scare her away with the intensity of his feelings.

“I miss you too,” Daisy admitted before he spiraled. “The job’s pretty busy, and I have my team, but I still wish you were here.”

“My training at the Cocoon will be over soon,” Lincoln said. “After I come back, maybe we can spend some down time together.”

“I’m happy to pin you down anytime,” Daisy teased.

“No objections here,” Lincoln laughed. “But I meant when we get a break, I want to go on a proper date with you. Take a walk in the sun. Kiss under the moonlight.” He took a deep breath. “You know, normal couple stuff.”

Daisy’s voice was quiet on the other end. “Last time I actually dated anyone, his idea of a good time was showing off his superior hacking skills. Sulked a lot once I could hold my own against him.”

“The man’s an ass,” Lincoln said. He forced the anger down, even though he wanted to blast this ex-boyfriend to pieces. “I know you are a better agent and fighter than me, and that’s part of the reason why I” — fell in love with you — “think you are amazing. You make a great team leader.”

“Thanks,” Daisy said. She paused. “We will have to deal with that when you come back, me leading the Inhumans and you dating the boss.”

Thank goodness she couldn’t see his face. He was probably grinning like a teenager at the idea of them officially dating.

“You lead and I will follow,” Lincoln promised. “I’ll go to the end of the world rather than being without you.”


	2. “You’d be a great dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from sunalso. StaticQuake + “You’d be a great dad.” Triple drabble.
> 
> Set in an alternate universe where Lincoln lives.

Daisy walked by the lab and paused. Her husband was crouching down and facing a sobbing little girl. 

“... you see, Long-Tail doesn’t have blood veins, and germs can’t infect him. I’ll sew him up and he will be healthy again. Promise.”

A solemn nod. Handshakes were exchanged. Daisy had to stifle a giggle. 

Lincoln stood up and saw Daisy. “What’s that smile for?”

“You’re great with Dawn,” Daisy said as she walked in. “Most people would tell her to stop crying over something so small.”

“She’s old enough to understand logic,” Lincoln said. 

“Mum says we can solve everything with science,” Dawn chimed in. She held out her stuffed monkey. “Aunt Daisy, look! Long-Tail had an accident!”

Daisy swooped the girl up. “Let’s watch Uncle Lincoln do surgery!”

Lincoln gave them an amused look. He sewed up the toy and handed it back to Dawn, who jumped down immediately. 

“You made Long-Tail all better! Thanks Uncle Lincoln!”

They watched Dawn run out to the lounge, undoubtedly to tell May about Long-Tail’s adventures until her parents finish their meeting with the Director.

“You’d be a great Dad.”

“And you’d be a great Mom.” He kissed her forehead, then he began to put away his kit.

She meant it as a casual observation. They’ve talked about children before and reached a vague yes-but-not-now agreement. Much as Fitz and Jemma love their current work at the Academy, they also left the field for Dawn. Daisy enjoyed her job and while Lincoln would probably love being a stay-at-home-dad, they haven’t discussed the details. Yet. 

“Daisy? You okay?” Lincoln asked. 

“I want to have the conversation.” Daisy took a deep breath. “About whether we should start adding kids to our family.”

Lincoln’s eyes were warm as he held her hand. “Then let’s talk about it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve already spent too much time coming up with StaticQuake baby names and this might get expanded into a full kid fic later in the We Need to Work on Ourselves universe. I just need to finish writing the main story first...


	3. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Fierysky. StaticQuake + 39: “I wish we could stay like this forever.”  
> Prompt from LibbyWeasley. “I wish we could stay like this forever” + FS or whatever pairing you’d like.  
> Hope it’s okay I combined the prompts! Double drabble.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Lincoln said into her neck.

_Me too_. Except she had never stayed at any place beyond two years before. Forever seemed like a dream.

“I don’t think our backs can stay cramped like this,” Daisy said instead. “Why do you have a single bed anyway? Everyone else has a double.”

“Coulson made the assignment,” Lincoln said. “He might be hoping to prevent this exact scenario.”

“Eww. Please don’t mention Coulson while we are in bed. Last time I had sex, May showed up at the door with my shirt. I am still traumatized.”

“I am not even going to ask.” Lincoln kissed her below the ear. “Want to get some food?”

“Sure.” They smiled at each other almost shyly before putting on clothes. 

For someone who usually cleaned up well, Lincoln only had a simple brush that didn’t do anything for her sex hair. She’d have to bring her own comb next time. Daisy hoped the hallway would be empty as she opened the door.

May thrust a mop into her hands. 

“You took out all the lights in this corridor and shook down dust bunnies from the 50s. Now clean up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I am fairly certain I arrived at the headcanon of Lincoln/Daisy sexytimes shaking down the base on my own before I wandered into fandom. At the same time, I know I read the idea of Coulson purposely assigning Lincoln a single bed from some place but I can’t remember where. If this is your headcanon, please let me know so I can credit you. 
> 
> \- I am out of StaticQuake prompts. Someone please prompt me so I can write quick Lincoln/Daisy fluff in between all the mutual pining and slow burn for my StaticQuake WIP. *puppy dog eyes*
> 
> \- This drabble now has its own E-rated sequel [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872040).


	4. “You’re making me blush”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from sunalso. StaticQuake + 68: “you’re making me blush.” Double drabble.

Lincoln strung up another fake spider by the window. Footsteps came up behind him. 

“Looking good!” Daisy called out. “I think the ghost is hanging a little low though.”

“The extension cord isn’t quite long enough,” Lincoln explained. “I can’t be around to light it up every time someone comes by.” Maybe if they leave the light switch off completely? 

“That’s right, we have to take Maddie trick-or-treating. She’s going to have the most adorable costume out there.” Daisy cooed at their daughter. “Who’s the cutest girl in the world? Who is it?”

Lincoln smiled as he turned around to face his family. He froze. 

“Daisy.”

“Aww, babe, you’re making me blush.” Daisy batted her eyelashes at him outrageously. “Good to know you still think I am the cutest.”

“Being cute isn’t going to distract me from this.” Lincoln pointed at baby Madeline, who gave her father a toothless grin out of the bright yellow hood. Okay, so both his wife and daughter were cute beyond belief, but still. He had to protest on principle. “Really, Daisy?”

“What? I thought the pointy ears are adorable.” Daisy held their daughter in her arms and smiled at him. “Come on, say - Pika!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by closemyeyesandleap’s [Trick or Treat, Little Quakerider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259036). Go read their entire Families of SHIELD series if you haven’t done so yet!


	5. “I’m sick”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Fierysky. StaticQuake + “I'm sick.” Triple drabble.

A knock sounded on the door. 

“It’s open,” Daisy croaked out.

Lincoln poked his head in. “Hey, I didn’t see you at dinner.” He saw the pile of blankets covering Daisy. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sick,” Daisy said. “Head cold. See you when I feel better?”

Lincoln frowned and closed the door. 

Daisy buried herself back in bed. The fleece blankets she threw on top earlier were all twisted by her chest now. She tried to shake them up to her chin. The blankets fell to her stomach instead. Ugh, what good were her powers if she had to actually reach her arms out from under the covers?

The door opened again. 

Daisy sat up. “Lincoln?”

He placed a tray on her nightstand. “Lemon tea with honey. Plus chicken soup.” He took out a thermometer from his shoulder bag. “Say ah.”

Daisy stared at Lincoln as he checked her temperature, listened to her lungs, and shone a flashlight down her throat. “Definitely irritated, but your nasal passage looks clear. Probably a common cold.”

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure you are okay,” Lincoln said. “Don’t tell me you are one of those people who never go to the doctor when they are sick.”

She was. The nuns won’t take every kid to the clinic for a simple cold. Sick children stayed in bed alone and avoided touching anyone. Only serious illnesses merited a doctor. 

“Want me to stay? We can watch a movie together.”

Daisy nodded. Wait. 

“Aren’t you worried about getting sick?”

“We’ve already been kissing during the incubation period,” Lincoln fixed her blankets and settled down on the bed next to her. “I can refill your tea when you start coughing.” Lincoln winced. “Sorry, that doesn’t sound very romantic.”

“Mmm.” Daisy leaned into his arms. Sound romantic to her. 


	6. “Run with me. Where? Anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Everythingirl44. StaticQuake + “Run with me. Where? Anywhere.” Double drabble.
> 
> Set after 3x11.

Lincoln hid his head in the pillow. “It’s too early.”

The whining didn’t stop Daisy. “Come on, run with me.”

“Where?” It’s six in the morning!

“Anywhere,” Daisy said. “You know it’s important to get exercise and fresh air.”

“I also know to hoard every minute of sleep I can get,” Lincoln groaned. “Can’t we train in the gym later?”

“But there’s a breakfast place that I want to show you, and their blueberry muffins sell out fast.”

Lincoln glanced sideways at Daisy. “You want to sit down somewhere outside? With me?”

“No one’s hunting you now, and you can show your face again,” Daisy said gently. “I’m happy you stayed, but it’s not healthy to bury yourself down here. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents can have a life above ground too.”

He knew, which was why he was hesitant. Last time the world fell apart, he rebuilt his life with help from Jiaying and John. Later, he destroyed them both. 

Daisy’s hand stroked his back. “Lincoln? It’s okay if you’re not ready, but I’ll be there if you want to try.”

He faced her. He wasn’t alone, and he would die before hurting Daisy. “Okay. Let’s go.” 


	7. "Can we cuddle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from marvelthismarvelthat. static quake + "can we cuddle?" Triple drabble. 
> 
> Set some time after season 2 finale. Pre-relationship.

Lincoln read through the notes and shook his head. “I’m sorry. None of this sounds familiar.”

Daisy closed her eyes for a moment. It was a long shot. Fitz already went through these papers on the Monolith multiple times, and she cross referenced them to every scrap of information they found from Afterlife. Still, she had held out hope that Lincoln might remember something new. On her third visit. 

“Thanks,” Daisy said. “My pilot will pick me up soon. Mind if I crash on your couch until then?”

“Sure.” Lincoln handed her a blanket. “He’s not waiting outside to bust through the door?”

“You heard me tell Davis to go buy chocolates for his wife,” Daisy said. “He’s probably debating between fudge or truffles right now.”

“Wow. Good to know I rank that low on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s threat scale.”

“I trust you,” Daisy said. Lincoln might not like S.H.I.E.L.D. very much, but they were still friends. She pulled up the blanket. 

“Skye? When’s the last time you slept?”

“It’s Daisy now, remember?”

“Sorry.” Lincoln sat down beside her. “Daisy, I know you’re trying to find your friend, but you’ve also lost your family recently. Is anyone actually taking care of you?”

She could take care of herself. Her parents were gone, but she had her friends and Inhumans to fight for. 

“If you want to help, can we cuddle? This blanket is not doing anything for me.” That should shut him up.

Lincoln gave her a look that said he knew exactly what she was doing. Instead of putting his arm around her like she expected, he touched the blanket. 

Warmth radiated from the fabric and Daisy closed her eyes. She could sleep now. A friend was watching over her. 


	8. “Hold me and never let me go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from sunalso. StaticQuake + 78: “hold me and never let me go.” Double drabble.

“Oh darling, hold me and never let me go!”

Daisy flung herself into Lincoln’s arms. He nuzzled against her cheek. 

“Darling? Aren’t you overselling it a little?” Lincoln whispered. 

“Shh. Piper needs a diversion.” Daisy stepped back and clasped her hands to her cheeks. “Yes! Of course I will marry you!”

Lincoln’s face twitched. Daisy laughed silently behind her palms. 

“You’ve made me the happiest man alive,” Lincoln managed to say. 

He pulled her into a deep kiss. Daisy teased him with her tongue and rolled her hips. Lincoln suppressed a groan.

In a corner, Piper gave her the thumb up before disappearing into the crowd. A thunderous applause went up. 

“Let’s go celebrate, fiancé.” Daisy grabbed Lincoln’s hand. People smiled knowingly as they exited the area. 

“Nice proposal,” Piper smirked when they stepped on the Zephyr. 

Daisy laughed. “Went better than his first attempt, that’s for sure.” 

“Hey! That didn’t count!” Lincoln protested. 

“I’m just happy the mission’s over, husband.” Daisy unclasped her necklace and took two rings off from the chain. 

“You are ridiculous.” Lincoln smiled as they slid the rings back on each other’s fingers.

“You love me anyway.” 

He leaned in for a kiss. “I do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until I finish my last drabble prompt before posting, but then I needed fluff after the season finale. 
> 
> *runs off to outline at least 3 different fics with FitzSimmons cuddling, Daisy being happy for once, and fake dating, lots and lots of glorious fake dating*


	9. "I’m pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from marvelthismarvelthat. StaticQuake + "I’m pregnant." 
> 
> Set in an AU where Lincoln lives.

Lincoln walked into the room, yawning.

“You okay? It’s past midnight…” Lincoln’s eyes went wide as his brain caught up with his vision. “What are you doing?”

“Eating.” Daisy pulled the bowl closer on the couch. “Go get your own if you want any.”

“No thanks.” Lincoln shuddered. “How can you eat that?”

“I am pregnant, and this baby has very specific tastes.”

Lincoln wisely refrained from commenting on their child’s palette. Instead he refilled Daisy’s water, adjusted her pillow, and sat down by her. Daisy leaned into his arm, and the baby kicked. Their family was together and happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I am over two months late in filling this prompt, oops? My first attempt back in July went into a super angsty direction that was over 500 words and still didn’t capture everything I wanted to explore, then real life interfered and I couldn’t write for a whole month. Hopefully this little snippet of domestic fluff will get me back into writing!


	10. Playing with their powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the March 2020 Luck of the Draw challenge on Tumblr. 
> 
> For @accio-the-force who asked for “a drabble on Staticquake + having fun with their powers.”
> 
> Set sometime after 3x10. Double drabble.

Daisy laughed as she hovered a few inches about the air. “Yes! I did it!”

“That’s amazing,” Lincoln said. “How high can you go?”

Daisy concentrated and made a pushing motion with her hands. She went up another foot. 

“Now the sky really is the limit.” She gave him a brilliant smile from above. 

“I feel like it’s my cue to make another pun, but I really can’t come up with anything.” Lincoln lifted himself up with static electricity to meet Daisy at eye level. “Except roses are red, violets are blue, daisies are vibrant, and so are you.”

“That is terrible.” Daisy snorted as she leaned towards him. “Did they not teach you poetry writing at med school?”

“Unfortunately no, I have to learn how to compliment a woman all by myself,” Lincoln moved closer to her. “Is it working?”

“Dork.” 

Their lips met in the middle. Gentle warm breeze surrounded them. Daisy and Lincoln both reached out to caress each other’s face, then promptly fell. 

“Okay, new rule about power play, no funny business in the air!” 

“Agreed,” Lincoln said. “Now that we are on the ground…”

They kissed again. This time, the hands went wherever they liked. 


	11. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For AoSFicNet2 season 7 countdown. Day 3 prompt: fluff. Double drabble.
> 
> \- When I asked for StaticQuake prompts on Tumblr, @everythingirl44 suggested something with Daisy meeting Lincoln’s family. This isn’t quite it but I hope it’s fluffy!

Lincoln looked up when the door opened. Daisy noticed the computer in his lap and motioned she would come back. 

“Wait,” Lincoln said. “Would you like to meet my sister?”

Daisy’s eyes widened slightly. She came in and sat down by him on the bed, close enough to fit into the camera frame without sitting in his lap. Her smile was genuine, but Lincoln noticed the hint of nervousness around her eyes. 

“Hi. I am Daisy.”

“Daisy! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Amanda’s voice bubbled from the laptop. “Lincoln’s told me so much about you.”

“He did?” 

“Yup, mainly about how you are awesome and he’s lucky to have you by his side.” Amanda’s tone turned serious. “Thank you. Lincoln doesn’t tell me any of the sensitive stuff, but I figured you are the one who helped him get his life back in order. It’s nice to know my big brother isn’t being hunted anymore.”

“You must miss each other.” Daisy glanced at him. “You know you can go home and visit anytime.”

Home was with Daisy now. “Will you come with me?”

Daisy’s eyes brightened. “You’d want me there?”

Lincoln put his arm around her shoulder. “Always.”


End file.
